replaced
by amyanime4
Summary: an oc named selena is a human who has grown up with the turtles and leaves after an argument with leo and is kidnapped. I suck at summaries please review and favorite if you want more
1. Chapter 1

authors note

I do not own tmnt

sorry for any spelling mistakes

I will include the character's orgin later

this is my first on going story enjoy

its been around a year since I last heard your voice.

a year since I last saw my family.

and one of the last things you said to me was you don't belong here

I have heard you use that tone before with raf during your fights but you have never used it with me.

flash back

we were on patrol when we saw the purple dragons attempting a robbery.

we did what we do best we kicked their asses

but then a bunch of vans pulled up and blocked the mouth of the alley and a bunch of swat like people piled out and pointed guns at us.

one of the swat like people came out of nowhere and grabbed me and pulled me away from my rothers and said civilian secured

fire!

no I screamed and tried to get out of his hold but I was exhausted from the fight and he had a strong hold on me.

the guys jumped out of the way and hid behind a dumpster as the swat people fired

the swat people started closing in and I managed to get free by slamming my head back against his

that hurt but I couldn't deal with that now, without thinking I dove in front of my brothers before the swat people got there

they stopped firing but kept their guns trained on us


	2. Chapter 2

authors note sorry about the short chapter had to go out I do not own tmnt now lets continue

move out of the way one says obviously the leader

we have orders to only take the turtles no civilians are to be harmed

no was all I said

what are you doing run leo hissed

no I'm not leaving you so you can forget any argument you have going on in that head of yours

I noticed the swat people tense up obviously they weren't comfortable shooting humans.

sounds like bishops men but why would he order them not to shoot me, if its bishop giving the orders he would have just lied and said I was an alien in disguise or something. and get rid of me later, this doesn't make sense.

while this is going on raf grabbes some of his shuriken and throws them at their guns.

we took advantage and took them down

it was quiet as we went back to the lair I knew Leo was angry about what I did but I guess he was honoring the pact he and raf made about not arguing in front of us, I guess that applies to me too.

master splinter was waiting as we came in but by unspoken agreement me and Leo walked past him and into my room. I could hear master splinter inquiring about what was wrong but I shut him out.

I tossed my cell phone and weapon on the bed because I could

and as soon as Leo walked in he started yelling he didn't even close the door

why did you ignore my orders we could have handled them without you being stupid

now I know how raf feels being yelled at for doing something leo considers stupid but I did anyway it makes one angry

so I yelled back

if I hadn't stepped in you guys would have been shot

they didn't want to shoot you, you should have ran

its like he's not even listening to what im saying

I didn't run because you guys are my family and I didn't want you to get hurt

well obviously they didn't see it that way

that shocked me and the next thing I said was in a normal tone what is that supposed to mean?

he kept yelling it means that you belong up there with the humans not down here with us freaks!

that tore my heart and I ran out of my room then out of the lair at some point I went up to the surface and collapsed and started to sob

after a long time I got up and started to walk I didn't see the men till I crashed into them I don't remember what they looked like but I remember their voices as they said look at this one the boss will like her.

I tried to fight but I was just to tired and one came up behind me and put a weird smelling rag up to my nose chloroform I thought before I passed out.

I awoke to find I was in a large place with about 10 other women, I was confused.

**end of flashback**

I remembered what happened and I asked one of the women what's going on she said we are to be sold

great I was kidnapped by human traffickers this day cant get any worse

**authors note** I will say what her weapon is called when I find out the name

if anyone reads fairy tail check out my one shot juvias reunion


End file.
